The disclosure relates generally to optical cable components including surface markings, and specifically to high speed marking systems and methods for fiber optic cable components. Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables may contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable.